BuckyxOC Oneshots
by Spirit-Wolf11
Summary: A bunch of oneshots between an OC and Bucky Barnes. Most are very short, just scenes that played out when I was listening to a song or watching the movie :) This is my first fic on FanFiction please be nice :) xx
1. Don't Touch Him

The young boy pushed the smaller boy to the ground.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. Steve sighed from his place on the ground. The older boy turned around to face the petite girl.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Leave Steve alone." She crossed her arms as well, jutting her bottom jaw out a little.

"No." He turned around and kicked poor unsuspected Steve in the leg. Before He could even turned back around the young girl hand punched him square in the nose and pushed him over. She climbed on top of him and started smacking him on each cheek repeatedly.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Friends." She growled. Steve got up and pulled the girl off of him.

"Come on Rose, I'm fine, Bucky didn't mean it." The frown on her face disappeared and she bent down to inspect the frail boy's already bruising leg.

"Look Steve you're already starting to bruise!" She pulled him over to the bench nearby. "Here, sit. Momma taught me a trick to get rid of bruises." She pushed him down. Bucky stood up and nursed his bleeding nose, looking curiously at the petite girl, who was currently massaging the other boy's leg. Bucky felt bad for kicking him now. He wanted Rose to nurse him as well. Rose looked down at the fading bruise and kissed it gently, causing Steve to blush madly.

"There." she smiled. Bucky wanted Rose to be his friend too.


	2. A Dance for a Doll

"James Buchanan Barnes! Just what do you think you're doing?" Bucky turned to see Rose perfectly dressed in her favourite shade of navy, small hands on her hips. His friends laughed at him.

"Yeah James!" They mocked the couple. He smiled at them and stood from the table, walking over to Rose.

"Robert don't mock me, because I can do a much better job than you." Rose remarked, the men oohed and laughed.

"You got yourself a fine one there Buck!" Bobby smiled, lifting his drink.

"Yeah yeah, what's wrong Doll?" He smiled at her. "What have I done?"

"You still owe me a dance." She pouted, red lipstick making her pout appear bigger.

"Is that all? You're such a Doll." He kissed her cheek, knowing how pedantic she was about her perfect red lipstick. "Alright, next song, my best gal gets the best dance." He smiled. The song changed soon after he spoke and Rose laughed. "Hey fellas, I'll be back, I owe my best gal a dance." His friends whistled and laughed, as he took Rose's hand and lead her to the floor.


	3. Stay Down

"Rose?" Steve frowned, letting his shield fall to the ground. "Rosie?" She said nothing, racing after Natasha. "Rose stop." He grabbed her arm. She pushed him away with her foot and punched him in the neck. He gasped for air and reached out for her again. She knocked him down with a kick to the head and slashed his arm with a small knife.

"Stay down." She said as she smeared the blood where she had kicked his head.

"What?" He frowned, wincing at the pain, trying to sit up

"I said stay down!" She pushed his head back down. "You're lucky it was me. The Winter Soldier will kill you." She stood up and chased after Natasha again.


	4. Escape from HYDRA - Hold Me

Bucky looked around for her, the waves crashing around him, blurring his vision as the salt water burnt his eyes.

"Rose!" He called, diving under another wave. At the corner of his eye, a blurry hand appeared, a small, delicate hand. He swam over, reaching out, only to grab at water. He dove under again, trying to see her in the dark water. "Rose!" He spluttered again as he surfaced. He was about to dive again when his hand brushed something. He pulled up a handful of hair and attached to it was Rose. He pulled her close to him, his real arm holding her small waist, and started swimming. He dragged her out of the water and on to the sand. She wasn't as strong as he was, but Bucky didn't expect her to not be breathing. He started compressions on her chest, realizing that her tight shirt was restricting her breathing. He ripped the front of it open and continued pressing her chest.

"Come on Rose." He grit his teeth. "Come on!" He continued with no response. "No. Not now. We just got out. I just remembered you." He was the most vulnerable and helpless he had ever felt. He punched the ground next to him and held Rose in his arms, pressing his face into her neck. "Please Rose." He whispered. He felt the familiar beat of a pulse under his nose and pulled away to see her cough up mouthfuls of water. She wasn't conscious but she was alive. "Thank god." He whispered kissing her neck and holding her close to him.

~Reversed~

"Bucky!" Rose called, the waves smashing up against her and she helplessly tried to see through the salt water and dark night. She dove under the water to find him but could only grasp at water. "Bucky!" She called out again. Her leg kicked something hard and when she reached down to inspect, she found him. His metal arm was colder than the water, but he was heavy. Twice as heavy as she was. She pulled him above the water and struggled to shore with him. She lugged him onto the sand and cut open his shirt, listening for a heart beat. She started compressions after no response.

"Come on Bucky." She grit her teeth. She continued for as long as she could. "You're the Winter soldier. You can't die." When she began to tire, and there was still no response, she punched the ground next to her, tears rolling down her face. "Please Bucky." She pleaded, lying next to him, her head on his chest. "Don't leave me." There was no beat. "Bucky you promised!" She hit his chest, causing him to cough up mouthfuls of water. She pulled his head to her lap and there was blood on her hand. He had hit his head, which explained why she surfaced and he didn't.


	5. Whrrrrr

Rose stepped out of the warm shower, still accustomed to cold water and dried herself off, she reached for her underwear when she realised that she must've dropped it on the way in. She sighed to herself and pumped herself up with confidence so she could retrieve them. Taking two deep breaths she opened the door, not getting very far before Bucky turned around. She saw a slight pink cross his cheeks as he turned away.

"I forgot my-"

"On the bed." he said, turning back around. Rose narrowed her eyes mischievously.

"Bucky?" She called. He hummed. "Am I ugly?" She asked, her face flushing.

"Why would you think that?" He was emotionless.

"Because you won't even look at me." Rose pouted.

"That's because you in nothing but a towel." He stated.

"And you still won't even look at me." She walked up to him and heard a soft _**whrrrrr**_. She smiled. "Bucky is that-"

"Shut up." He grumbled and stood up. Rose ran a finger down his metal arm. _**WHRRRRRRR**_. He stiffened.

"It is." She did it again and it whrrr'd again. She smiled. _It's like a mechanical boner_. She giggled to herself.


	6. A Little Surprise

Rose frowned as she got up and raced over to the toilet, ridding herself of last nights dinner. Peggy walked in with an 'Oh my,' and started rubbing the other girls back in soothing circles. Rose sat back, breathing deeply and sighing. 

"I'm glad that's over."

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Peggy suggested.

"No I've had the same thing nearly every night and been fine." Rose shrugged.

"Rose do you think you could be... well you know." Rose gasped.

"It's scary how likely that is." She looked up at her friend.

"You can't go out on missions like this." Peggy said protectively.

"Nonsense I'm fine." Rose stood on her own.

"I'll get you a test. Then we'll see how fine you are."

-

Rose sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs, test in her hand. Peggy sat, ankles crossed, next to her.

"Is it ready yet?" Peggy asked impatiently.

"It should be." Rose frowned at the stick. "Oh." Peggy took the stick.

"I don't know whether to say congratulations or not in your situation." Peggy put the stick away. "I'll get rid of this." She nodded at her. "Would you like me to get Barnes?" She looked at the wide-eyed girl.

"No he'll be mad." She looked up with worry.

"No he won't." Peggy sighed. "Has he ever been mad at you for anything before? No. He proposed to you Rose, he clearly wants to spend the rest of his life with you." Rose felt something tingle through her chest.

"Yeah I guess." She stared at her lap. "How do I tell him?"

"Just open your mouth and usually the sound just comes out." Peggy smiled. "Use your teeth and tongue, that'll help." She walked out of the tent and Bucky soon walked in.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, a worried crease between his eyebrows. "Peggy said it was important." He sat next to her on the bed.

"It's not that important." She mumbled, twirling the engagement ring on her finger.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He took her hands.

"No!" Her head snapped up. "No, not at all, there's no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ok," he sounded relieved. "Then what's got you so down doll?" She smiled at his pet name.

"Bucky I'm pregnant." She said quietly. She waited for a response, eyes squeezed tight. After no reply she looked up at him. "Bucky?" His hand shot to her belly.

"Rose this is," She winced. "Amazing." He picked her up, twirling her around.

"Really?" She said as he placed her gently on the ground.

"Of course!" He pulled her shirt up and kissed her flat tummy. "Rose, you're my best girl and I'm with you til the end of the line." He kissed her soft lips.


	7. I'm Coming With You

"Bucky I'm going." Rose pulled her boots on.

"Rose you're pre-"

"Don't. Let anyone hear you say that." She jut her bottom jaw out.

"You are and soon enough you're going to have to start acting like it." He sighed.

"I'm going with you. Steve trusts me, why can't you?"

"Because I know you. You're stubborn and Steve doesn't know about... that." She frowned.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm a better fighter than nearly everyone out there." She stood up.

"I know that. But I don't want you to find someone better. I can't lose you Rose."


	8. The Fall

"Bucky!" Rose screamed, tossing the pieces of metal that landed on her aside. She ran over to the opening in the carriage. She quickly fumbled with her harness and clipped it on to the rail that stuck out.

"Get back inside!" Bucky yelled at her.

"Not without you." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Rose!" Steve grabbed her arm. Without flinched at his grip Rose used Steve's weight to anchor herself and reached for Bucky. She used her foot to push herself forward that extra inch to reach Bucky. The relief that washed over her was indescribable.

"Steve, pull us in. Bucky you can let go of the rail I've got you." She wrapped her legs around Bucky, trusting that's Steve could hold their weight. Steve started pulling while Bucky let go of the railing, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Steve lookout!" Rose screamed as a H.Y.D.R.A agent tried to shoot Steve from behind. The rail Bucky was holding before fell away, and Rose let go of Steve as he ducked under the beam shot at him. Her free arm grabbed the railing her cable was connected to, surely dislocating her shoulder from the weight of the two.

"Rose let go of me. We won't all make it." Bucky kissed her belly.

"No. We will. I promise we'll make it. All of us." She squeezed Bucky tightly.

"Steve!" She called desperately. "Steve I'm slipping!" The cold and snow was making her hand slip on the railing. Rose saw Steve reaching for her as her hand slipped from the rail. The cable started letting loose as they fell. Rose locked the cable up to stop them falling. They stopped falling abruptly, the harness pulling on her belly. Tears came to her eyes immediately as Rose couldn't breathe.

"Rose!" Bucky cried out. "Rose the baby!" His hand went between her legs, alarming Rose.

"Bucky now is not-" she stopped as she saw the blood on his hand. Her vision blurred and the pain in her belly was overwhelming. The last thing she remembered was Steve calling for her as she and Bucky were falling.


	9. Found By HYDRA

"Bucky?" Rose called as her eyes started to focus. She heard a groan. "Bucky?" She called louder. Rose was wide awake now, feeling the ache in her lower abdomen. She rolled to her side and sat up. Bucky was on his back. Rose looked up to the train tracks. The fall was an incredible drop, how the two survived could only be the work of a miracle; they had landed in a deep snow bank. The fact that Rose wasn't dead yet because of her baby was a bigger miracle. Bucky groaned next to her. She leapt up, ignoring the dizziness and knelt next to him, looking down at the bloody stump that was the remainder of his left arm. With haste she piled snow onto the end of it, hoping the pressure and the cold would slow the bleeding. "Come on Bucky wake up." Rose pleaded. Nothing. "Bucky come on." She sighed. He was breathing. "Bucky I'm your best gal remember?" his eyes started to open.

"Over here!" Someone yelled. She clung to Bucky. He was burning up. Hands grabbed Rose's arms and started to pull her away.

"No." She held Bucky so tight he came up with her. The hands continued to try to pry her away. "No!" She screamed. "Bucky!" She pleaded for him to wake up and do something. "No don't touch him!" Rose smacked a hand away. They wretched her off of him. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed. "BUCKY NO!" She struggled as much as she could with three men holding her back. She thrashed around and screamed her lungs out until a sharp pain came from the side of her neck. She had been sedated.


	10. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Everything in _**bold italics**_ is Bulgarian.

* * *

"Soldier." The man smiled. "She's all yours, do whatever you want." He nodded slightly, his face blank. The man shut the door. Rose waited until she heard the elevator go down.

 _ **"How long have you loved me?"**_

 _ **"I'll never stop, little mouse."**_ She smiled. Bucky was himself. Or at least the most himself he would get. "How do you feel? I know Rumlow was in here before."

"I don't feel anything anymore." She still didn't look at him. He walked over to her slowly.

"It's my fault." He knelt in front of her.

"It will never be your fault." She touched his face gently.

"I mentioned a man I thought I knew earlier today. Rumlow blamed you." Bucky kissed her palm. "Did he strangle you?" His fingers grazed over the bruises on her neck.

"I'm fine." She was still staring out the window.

"No you're not." He sat next to her and held her gently. She was stiff, but relaxed after. "He broke your neck, didn't he?"

"I'm healing. I'll be fine in an hour." She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"Let's get you washed up." He led her to the en suite." She sat in the tub and let Bucky wash her gently. He looked at her bleeding nipple and the bruises on her ribs. She had cum all over her and clumps of her hair were falling out in his hands. "I wish I was the only one who could touch you." He sighed as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"So do I." She had shut herself down and refused to feel even Bucky.

"Come on Rosie, the sooner you let it out, the better you'll feel." He washed the last of her hair and grabbed a towel for her. She stood and let him dry her like a child. She knew he liked to take care of her, especially after Rumlow had been to see her. He gave her his shirt and some new underwear of hers. They laid on the bed together for hours. They were often kept together because they kept each other occupied. They would stay in the room together until someone came for Rose or wanted either of them for a mission. Rumlow had already used her, so they had at least a couple of days together, and that was what kept Rose sane. When the sun started to go down, Rose suddenly burst into tears. Bucky sat up with her and stroked her hair until her sobs became sniffles. He knew it was coming.

"Talk to me doll." He said quietly.

"He started out normal, he yelled and hit me." She explained through sniffs. "Then he was gentle, he stripped me gently and started to kiss me. He's never done that before." She shook her head. "Then all at once, he bit me here," She touched her nipple gently. "Then he did the usual. I wish I could get off on it." Her eyes watered. "It would be so much easier." She sighed shakily. "But it just hurts." Bucky hushed her sobs again. "Then when I didn't scream he started to strangle me. I didn't say anything and then it went black. I woke up covered in it and on the floor. The sheets were changed and the room was clean. He also broke a light on my back but I think that's gone now." She held his right arm. "I wish he was like you."

"I wish he was dead." Bucky grit his teeth. "I'm going to talk to Alexander tomorrow. I'll work extra hard, take double the missions, you can take missions too, as long as no one can use you like this again."

"Alexander won't do anything. He says it's character building." She shrugged.

"If the character you're building is a psychologically damaged victim then yes." Bucky pushed her hair out of her face. "I want to protect you." He sighed.

"I love you." She kissed him. "You don't have to say it back. I know you don't know yourself too well." He kissed her again.

"No, I do love you." He smiled softly. If she didn't know him, then she wouldn't be able to see his slight smile. "The me now loves you as well."

"I can endure this if it means a few days with you." She ran her hands through his hair. "I signed up for this to be with you."

"Rose, I don't want this for you." He shook her off. "I want you to have a good life, live til eighty, have kids and grandkids and great grandkids. I don't want you to be raped everyday just for a few days with me. A guy who can barely remember you."

"You're still you." She smiled. "And I don't want a good life if it's without you." She sighed. "You can't even fathom how much I love you Buck." She walked to the window.

"You're right. How can you love someone so much you're willing to endure all this for a few days with them? Someone who can't even remember you." He walked up to her.

"There was a time where you'd have done the same for me." She sighed.

"I know. I still would." He rested his forehead on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hair draped over her shoulder.

"Then why won't you let me?" She frowned.

"Because you're already doing so much, and you've been doing this for seventy years."

"I've only had Rumlow for the past five. He's the worst I've had. I'll never age though. I'll die looking like this. If I die." She kissed his temple.

"We'll find a way to let that happen. I promise, I won't let you live forever, that's just cruel." His voice was muffled by her shoulder.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and let her head rest back on him. He carried her to the bed and flopped back, bringing her on top of him. She giggled a little and he smiled.

"I think they're going to wipe me again. Before the last part of this mission. I want you to bring me back before I go away. I'll request a good luck fuck before I go." He mused.

"You won't remember to." She propped her hands either side of his head. "But I'll find you." She promised with a small peck. "I'll always find you again."

They laid together until Rose fell asleep, Bucky humming Somewhere Over the Rainbow to get her there. He couldn't help but smile at her soft snores. He rolled her on her side and she stopped. He sat by the window panel and looked over the cliff. She was his everything, and he hated it when they wiped him. He tried his best to act detached and distant like the soldier, so he could remember her for longer, but they always wiped him every month or two to make sure. He was so lost in his thoughts of her he didn't notice that she had snuck up and wrapped herself around him.

"Are you trying to remember me?" She had read his mind. He was always amazed at how well she knew him, even when it wasn't him.

"Of course." He rubbed her arm. She had brought the sheet with her. She wrapped it around him as well. "I remember singing to you on the couch at your house." She smiled and kissed his bare shoulder.

"That's because you sung Over the Rainbow." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's your favourite song, isn't it?" He looked at her with a smile still gracing his perfect face.

"Yes." She whispered. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." She pushed his hair out of his face.

"Neither do you." He mimicked her touch. "You used to be a dancer?" He suddenly frowned.

"I did." She nodded. "It's been a while, but I can dance for you if you'd like."

"Only if you want to." She stood in response. She started humming her favourite song and Bucky soon joined in. She danced what she could remember of her ballet classes and lost herself in the movements. She spun and Bucky caught her.

"Why did I ever stop?" She sighed happily. He started slowly swaying side to side with her. She leant her head on his chest and stood on her tip toes to make the height a little more even.

"I don't want to be wiped." Rose swore she heard his voice waver.

"You never want to be wiped." She chuckled despite the fact.

"I've never remember this much in a day before." He lifted her and spun her softly.

"I'll find you again Buck." She reassured him. "You've been like this before." He frowned.

"How do you do it? You act like it's new ground, even though we've probably had this conversation before." He pulled away just enough to look at her face.

"I've been doing it for seventy years, and it's the most effective." She shrugged. "I don't mind. I like reliving these moments." He pulled her back to his chest. "You've never danced with me before though." She smiled up at him. "This _is_ new ground."

"Did we dance often?" He asked.

"Every Friday night we went swing dancing. But we danced around my house a lot after my mother passed. You stayed nearly every night, my house was quite lonely."

"I'd imagine so." He twirled her around which lead into a low dip. "You engraved our names in your wardrobe, your mother grounded you for a week, but she wasn't really mad."

"KRD and JBB inside a heart." She confirmed.

"Tell me about the day I first met you?" He asked, still swaying.

"It was a long time ago. 1926 I think. I was eight and you were nine. Your best friend Steve was being bullied in the schoolyard, I got to him first. I beat the guys up and you dragged me away before I could get into trouble." Bucky smiled. "Then we argued. I said that if you were his best friend then why did I get to him first. Then you said that you-"

"Were on the other side of the playground." He finished.

"I was sure that you hated me for so long. I thought you were only there because of Steve." She shrugged. "I got jealous when you would flirt with other girls."

"I think I did it to make you jealous." He frowned.

"It worked." She mused. "But you felt bad when Steve confronted you about it. I pretended to be asleep while you two were in my lounge room. You said that you liked me and thought it was useless because you wanted Steve to be happy."

"He said that he did like you, but in the end, he was happy being your friend because you had already chosen me." Bucky stopped their dancing.

"I was a little mad at Steve for telling you my secret but also thankful. You took me on my first ever date to go dancing." She traced patterns on his chest. "It was sometime in 1934."

"You were 16." He smiled. She nodded.

"Did I really wait that long? 8 years of liking someone?"

"Yes you did!" She smacked his chest. "It was the longest 8 years of my life."

"Did I at least kiss you?"

"No!" She cried out dramatically. "All I got was a peck on the cheek at my door!" He gasped in mock horror.

"What was I thinking?" He smiled at her sad pout. "A pretty dame like you, left hanging at the door." He pulled her to lay with him.

"You didn't kiss me until our third date." She smiled at the memory. "We went bowling."

"It was your first kiss." He nodded. "And you slapped me?" He frowned and held his cheek.

"Because it only happened because I-"

"You ran down the steps to your house and slapped me."

"I said 'how dare you not have kissed me by the third date. Don't you like me?" She smiled. "Then I grabbed your face and kissed you."

"It was the best kiss of my life."

"You wouldn't let me pull away." She kissed him softly. "Even though you were a terrible kisser." His mouth fell open. He flipped her over and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, pulling away panting. "You're much better now though." She smiled.

"Sleep doll." He smiled as she yawned softly. He tucked them both in and slept with her snuggled into him.

* * *

Rose woke before Bucky. She laid as still as she could, staring out the corner of the window. He stirred and kissed her neck.

"Morning Buck." She smiled. He cracked one eye open to peek down at her.

"Morning Doll." He breathed. "I had a dream about us." Rose sat up.

"You did?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"Have I never dreamt about us before?" He asked, leaning on an elbow.

"Never." She shook her head.

"It was our last date at home." He explained.

"It was August 25th, 1939. You took me to see The Wizard of Oz." She smiled and laid on top of him.

"I kissed you that time." He joked.

"You did more than that, Bucky Barnes." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I didn't!" He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Yes you did." She nodded. "You were my first, and I was yours."

"How old were you?"

"21. You were 22." She smiled. "It was the day before you were shipped out to start your training at Camp McCoy." She sighed. "I..." She couldn't stop her giggles. "I packed my best panties-"

"In my duffle bag!" He finished. She couldn't stop her fits of laughter. "One of the boys found them, looking for the toothpaste!" She laughed so hard a small snort escaped her. He couldn't help but smile. She was his everything and seeing her so happy made his heart sing. "I really do love you." He said quietly.

 _ **"Always, Little Star."**_ She traced the star on his arm.


	11. What We Had

Rose had her knees to her chest and her arms around her thighs as she sat in the tub with Bucky. He washed her back gently, running his fingers over the scars he had given her.

"Did I do these?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's not your fault." She shrugged. "They should never have tortured you. You were fine before. What they did to you was horrible." She sighed as well and gently laid back against him. "I wish they didn't erase your memories of us. We had so many."

"I want to remember you." His voice was almost inaudible. "You're so beautiful. Were we in love?"

"We were engaged." She smiled. "But you won't remember that soldier."

"Why don't you ever call me by my real name?" He frowned.

"Because I'm not allowed to." She turned slightly to look at him. "They'll torture it back out of you."

"To get a shot at remembering you, it'd be worth it." He kissed her shoulder.

"That's such a you thing to say." She breathed a small laugh.

"Tell me who I was. Please?" He rested his lips to her skin.

"Your name was Bucky." She started, closing her eyes.

"Bucky." He repeated. "You were Rose." She smiled.

"I used to be. Before all of this. I'm just winter now. Cold and nameless."

"I think a part of her is still there." His stubble scratched her neck. "But Rose was your nickname wasn't it?" She nodded. "What was your real name?"

"Katerina Rosa." She said quietly. "That's who I used to be. But that girl died on the train she fell from." She stood slowly.

"My name was James." Bucky had a distant look in his eyes. "Everyone called me Bucky."

"Except for me. I called you Buck." She put her hand on his cheek then stepped over the edge of the tub. In one swift motion, Bucky was standing and had his arms wrapped around Rose's abdomen.

"We had a baby." His voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Almost." Rose whispered.

"I remember the blood." He rested his forehead on her shoulder, his wet hair draping over her.

"So do I." She tried to blink away her tears.

"It was my fault." Of course he would blame himself. "You were trying to save me." She shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault." She ran her hand through his wet locks. "It will never be your fault."


	12. Be My Girl?

Bucky wiped some ice cream on Rose's nose.

"Bucky!" She cried out, scrunching up her face and wiping it off. "Now my nose is cold." She pouted, he copied her.

"Aw." She wiped ice cream on his cheek and ran away, giggling. "You're cheeky!" He called, running after her.

They finished their ice creams like normal people and Bucky walked Rose home. She climbed the three steps slowly and waited for him.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He smiled. Rose's heart fell.

"I'll see you there." She smiled sadly. When she turned around to open her door, she saw her Mother's frowning face in the window. Rose wiped her tear and her mother pointed at Bucky then left the window. She took a few deep breaths to give herself the courage to do what she was about to do. "Buck!" She called, dropping her bag at the door. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms from the last step. He swung her around with the momentum and she kissed him. She held his face in her hands and he held her at his height. The kiss deepened slightly and he let her slide down to the floor. His arms were around her so tightly it was as if he were scared she would fade away. She pulled away before anyone could see them, slowly opening her eyes. She slapped him on the cheek. "That's for keeping me waiting!" She frowned at him. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do! And I'm sorry doll," he pecked her on the lips. "But I wanted to ask you something before I did that."

"And just what could you possibly want to ask me James?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Will you be my girl? Officially?" He gave her a nervous smile.

"James Buchanan Barnes." She started. "You don't even have to ask." She hugged him tightly.

"So that's a yes?" He chuckled, hugging her back.

"Of course!" She beamed up at him. "Of course I'll be your best gal."


	13. The Winter Assassin

Rose always knew she was a fighter. She fought for her life against her father, even though she didn't remember it. She fought the serum in her early life. She fought during the war. She fought for Bucky. She never thought she would fight like this. Assassination was something she didn't think was still around. But she was sent to kill anyone HYDRA didn't like. She would escort leaders and protect them, even if she hated them. She was in said situation now.

Rose was in Russia with a man whose name he never shared. She was given orders to protect him and kill anyone on sight who tried to harm him. She hard a belt full of ammo and two handguns. She had throwing blades and tiny grenades on her leg strap and a small dagger in her boot. Above her belt, on the lowest section of her back she had an extendable pole with a taser on one end. HYDRA had a full arsenal on a single girl.

"I need a file before we start." The man said as he got in the car. "Extract it for me. Kill everyone in the building and burn the remains." He ordered, telling the driver where to go. She nodded curtly and checked that all of her ammo was within easy access. She put a smoke mask over her nose and mouth and made sure her hair was tucked tightly in a bun. "When I see the building burning you'll have four minutes to get out and back here or we leave you behind." She nodded again and the driver tapped on the window. Rose nodded and left the car.

"Find the file, burn the rest, kill the people, get out." She repeated to herself as she climbed a nearby building. "Start at the top. Only make one trip down." She sighed. Normally she was working with Bucky, but he was in Czechoslovakia on a seperate mission. She scaled the outer window frames with ease and swung up to the top. She was at least two stories above where she needed to be. "If this doesn't bruise I'll kill someone." She sighed and took a few steps back. She ran up and leaped. The landing should have broken her legs. "Motherfucker." She groaned. "Ok, let's go." She shook her legs out and sprinted to the stairs. Fifth floor. She bounded down the stairs and swung around the railing. It didn't take her long to reach the room. It had no windows or walls, it was a room with a vault at the end and desks full of people. _I don't have enough ammo._ She looked blankly at the people staring at her. She pulled out a small grenade and rolled it into the elevator as the doors closed. It blew up and the screams of the people in it sent the others into a frenzy. Papers went flying. Rose shot the camera in the room.

"I need the files on Rick Stoner." She shouted, shooting the floor to silence the people. No one answered her. She shot a young man in the head. "Don't make me repeat myself." A woman gestured to the vault behind them with tears on her face. Rose sighed.

"I suggest you grab it and go." A man remarked. "Security will be here any minute." Rose pulled her mask down.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She smiled. "I'm the only one who's going to make it out of here alive today. So I suggest you sit down, officer." She shot his leg, causing him to fall.

"You don't have to do this." The crying woman stated.

"Yes. I do." Rose shot her. She killed every person on the floor in the span of a few minutes. She made her way to the vault and managed to open it, breaking the metal pillar holding it in place. Inside there were files stacked up and ordered. "Thank god SHIELD knows how to order files." She scanned over every row until she found the box she was looking for. "They don't make my job easy." She sighed. She pulled the papers out and started stuffing them into her bodysuit. She had lined her abdomen and back when she spotted her surname. She quickly pulled out the box and there was one file, a few papers. She stuffed them in her boot and decided to look for Bucky and Steve. Nothing on Bucky but she found some files on Steve. She added them to her other boot and rolled a grenade into the vault. She made a paper trail to the desks and hoped the fire would burn as much as it could. She left after the explosion and ran down the stairs, feeling the paper rubbing against her stomach. There were people coming up the stairs, she heard their guns rattling. She reloaded her handguns and pulled her mask up, starting to smell the smoke. "Four minutes." She mumbled to herself.

"Stop right there." A man yelled at her. She shot him. She fought her way down the stairs, using up all of her ammo. Fourth Floor. She threw a grenade to the top of the stairs and when it exploded, it rained dust and bits of cement. Rose continued to run, tossing grenades here and there until she got to the next flight of stairs. She pulled out her dagger and throwing blades. She threw two at the first man up the stairs so hard that they passed through him and into the second man. She cut her way through the men, taking a gun occasionally to help her get rid of the mass. She repeated her grenade process. Third Floor. It was empty. She scanned through the vault anyway and found an extra file on Nick Fury. She stuffed it with the Stoner files and blew the floor up. She only had two minutes. The next flight of stairs was empty so Rose jumped straight down the middle of the spiral and landed heavily, sucking in a deep breath at the pain. Second Floor. There were only a handful of men in the room. Rose pulled out her staff. She tasered one of the men and spun around to push her staff through another. She decided that she was running out of time and stuffed one of her remaining grenades into one of their mouths and hoped his skull would act as shrapnel. Rose ran and slid into the doorway as the man exploded. Accepting that they were all dead or injured she kept going. First Floor. She was on the last stretch and there were more men on that floor. She found the generator and stabbed it with the taser end of her staff, sending her flying in an explosion.

Rose picked herself up and limped out the door as fast as she could, knowing the whole place would blow up in a last hurrah soon. She made it outside and climbed the back fence to see the car pulling away. It stopped and she climbed in.

"You took long enough." The man sighed. Rose unzipped her bodysuit and handed him the files, ignoring his lingering gaze on her breasts. She ripped off her mask and let her head flop back on the headrest. The man dabbed her head with his handkerchief and she waved him off.

"I heal very fast." She breathed, still panting.

"You have metal in your head." He noted. Rose sighed and ripped it out. She left it on the seat between them. "You're incredible." He stared at her head as it healed.

"It's the serum." She shrugged and closed her eyes. "I have broken ankles to heal right now so wake me when we get there."


	14. Lace is Nice

**WARNING: SMUT**

* * *

Rose walked out of the bathroom, pressing the towel to her wet hair. Bucky glanced over the book she had given him and quirked an eyebrow.

"They're nice." He remarked.

"These?" She turned around to show off her new pastel pink lace underwear and matching bra. She looked over her shoulder at him cheekily. "I stole them last time I went out." He bit the inside of his cheek. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and he loved and hated it. "But I thought they might be a bit better than 'nice'." She wiggled her behind at him playfully. He stood and met her in two strides.

"Doll, I want to rip them from your body and fuck you until you can't walk." He rarely swore, or made comments like that but it made her legs feel like jelly and her core ache for him.

"That sounds nice." She mocked him. He spun her around and threw her on the bed, attacking her with kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself to him.

"Rip my new matching set and I'll rip your matching set." She threatened, grabbed a handful of his crotch. He bit her neck and growled softly. She tilted her head back and bucked her hips to grind against his. He hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall. She gasped as the cold plaster hit her hot back. Bucky was rubbing her through her new panties and had left a bright mark of territory on her neck. He pulled her pink lace aside and slipped a cool metal finger inside her. She sucked in air through her teeth, leaning her head back on the wall. He smiled and put her legs over his shoulders, lifting her higher. He nipped and licked her inner thighs, brushing his lips gently over where he knew she wanted them. She groaned and knit her fingers in his soft hair. He kissed his bite marks softly then ploughed straight in. She whined softly, knowing the sound drove him crazy. He groaned against her and put his fingers back inside. Her breathing was heavy and she squirmed around, pressing herself into him further. His stubble was driving her crazy and his skilled tongue and tireless fingers were bringing her to the edge. She pulled his hair and he curled his fingers inside her.

"Bucky!" She didn't care who heard her. She clenched up around him and was left a wet, quivering mess. Bucky wiped his mouth and licked his fingers. He dropped her down slightly while she sloppily undid his pants and slid them down. She lined him up and he pushed into her slowly, kissing her at the same time. She held onto his shoulders and he held her legs up with ease. He gave her no time to adjust before he was ramming into her relentlessly. She bounced up and down with every thrust and she knew she would climax twice before he could. He angled upwards slightly and Rose cried out. He smiled and tried his best to keep hitting that spot. He made his way back to the bed and flipped Rose over. He unclasped her bra and pulled her torso up, taking her from behind. His hands cupped her breasts and toyed with her nipples. Her head flopped back onto his shoulder and her breathy moans were a continuous rhythm. His thrusts were becoming uneven and Rose knew he was close. She flipped him over and rode him like her life depended on it. He watched her face as she moaned and panted to catch her breath. His hands ran up her sides and along her bouncing breasts.

"Rose-" she hushed him with a kiss and he exploded inside her. His hips bucked and he was pushed deeper inside her. She gasped against his mouth and deliberately clenched around him. She rode out his orgasm and sat there for a few minutes, catching her breath. He took in every detail of her body as she leaned her hands on his chest. Finally she rolled to the side, cuddling up to him.

"That was nice." She smiled. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Rose woke up an hour later and had to pee. She moved Bucky's arms and rolled out of bed. Her lower half ached and her legs felt like jelly. Bucky laughed as she stumbled.

"I warned you, doll." He smiled.


End file.
